


Bruce Almighty Uncut 2

by DragoTime



Category: Bruce Almighty (2003), Evan Almighty
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Large Breasts, Magic Powers, Multiple Orgasms, Omnipotence, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Simultaneous Orgasm, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoTime/pseuds/DragoTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to my story, Bruce Almighty Uncut. Unlike that one, which was more of an erotic re-write of the movie, this one is complete fanfiction, acting as what Bruce gets up to later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Almighty Uncut 2

Bruce Nolan was a very happy man. A year ago, he’d just been an ordinary news reporter from the city of Buffalo, unsatisfied with his life. But then, all that changed. Bruce was visited by God, and granted all his powers, with only 2 rules; that he couldn’t affect free will, and that he couldn’t tell anyone about his powers.

What followed was a few weeks of sexual pleasure, interlaced with Bruce advancing his career, and generally making his life perfect. Sure, he’d had some problems, like his girlfriend Grave leaving him, and people’s prayers getting out of hand, but when you’re near-omnipotent, they’re not anything you can’t handle with a bit of thought.

And then, God had given Bruce another promotion. He was made God of the United States, meaning that he answered to no-one in the US, and was no longer bound by the two rules, though his powers only worked in the US. Bruce’s first course of action had been to reveal his divinity to Grace, and then marry her, before making himself a national news reporter in Washington DC, moving them to a luxurious mansion in the capital. And it’s here, that our story begins.

In their luxury bedroom, Bruce and Grace Nolan were having sex. This was hardly an unusual occurrence. After all, they were a married couple. This, however, was no ordinary sex. For you see, when one of the participants is omnipotent, sex is generally rather more…pleasurable. It was coming up to 3pm, and they’d been at it since 8am. They’d switched positions occasionally, but not once did they stop fucking. For the instant their genitals had united, Bruce had caused them to begin orgasming, and for the last 7 hours, he’d been shooting his cum into his wife. Such was one of the many perks of Godhood.

Bruce pulled out of Grace, and pulled her into a cuddle as he willed their orgasms to slowly grind to a halt.  
“So how was it honey?” Bruce whispered into her ear.  
“Amazing, as always,” Grace replied, kissing him sweetly. “I’m gonna go get ready for the party.” Grace got up, and Bruce watched her walk away to the shower, enjoying her divinely crafted body, which, thanks to Bruce’s powers, didn’t look older than 18 or 19. Today was the 1st anniversary of both Grace and Bruce’s marriage, as well as his ascension to God of the United States, so they were having a party to celebrate.

As well as family, and friends from Washington, there would be all their old friends from Buffalo, many of whom they’d not seen since moving to the capital. Ally Loman, who’d worked alongside Bruce in his pre-God days. Jack Baylor, Bruce’s old boss. Susan Ortega, the gorgeous co-anchor of Eyewitness News, whom Bruce had had the pleasure of fucking on several occasions before moving away from Buffalo, and whom, even now, he still occasionally made orgasm with his powers.

And then there was Evan Baxter and his family. Evan was the man that Bruce believed had stolen his job as anchor, and whom Bruce had gotten divine retribution on. Fortunately for Evan, however, Grace had convinced Evan to run for congress, commanding the people of Buffalo to vote for him, so he was now Congressman Baxter. He’d be coming to the party with his wife Joan, and his sons; Dylan, Jordan and Ryan.

As Grace showered, Bruce stood up, and pointed his fingers at his drawers. They flew open, and a loose, casual shirt and some casual trousers flew out and onto his body. No underwear though. He refused to have his favourite body parts confined any more than necessary. When Grace got out of the shower, she dressed herself in a tight-fitting dress, designed to show off the enhanced body that Bruce had given her. No bra or panties though.

Pretty soon the guests started arriving, and Bruce and Grace went out to socialise with them.  
“Hey Bruce,” the American God heard a familiar voice say.  
“Hey there Evan,” Bruce said as he turned to face his old rival.  
“Wow, you’re really doing well for yourself,” Evan’s wife Joan said to him.  
“Well, the public just can’t resist me,” Bruce smiled. He then looked down at Joan’s boobs, and willed them to double in size. He made it so that neither of them would notice it until they got home though. Bruce then cast his mind out, and found the person he was looking for, on her own in one of the corridors.

“Hey Susan,” Bruce said to her. “You look great.”  
“You too Bruce,” Susan told him. “So…how’ve you been?”  
“Oh you know, good,” Bruce replied. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. “I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too,” Susan moaned, kissing him back. “And your cock.” Back when Bruce had lived in Buffalo, he had used his powers to have sex with her, and he still used them to take care of her.  
“You know, we have lots of spare bedrooms,” Bruce said, kissing her harder.  
“Oh God Bruce, fuck me,” Susan begged him.

Bruce then picked her up by her ass, and threw her onto the bed in one of the nearby spare bedrooms. Susan spread her legs, revealing her lack of underwear. Bruce then pulled his pants off, and got to work on fucking her.  
“Oh my God Susan, your pussy feels even better than I remembered…” Bruce moaned.  
“God Bruce, I’ve missed your dick so much,” Susan moaned. While they fucked, Bruce altered the flow of time in the room, so that they could spend millennia in there, and mere seconds would pass outside the room. Eventually Bruce felt himself getting close to the edge, and as he felt his dick explode, he willed Susan to cum to. Using his powers, Bruce made their orgasms last nearly half an hour.

“God Bruce, that was incredible,” Susan panted as Bruce pulled out of her.  
“I know, it was great, wasn’t it?” Bruce replied, putting his pants back on. “I gotta get back to the party though. I’ll leave you to recover.”  
Bruce left Susan alone, and returned to the party.

Hours later, all the guests left. Once they were all gone, Bruce snapped his fingers, making him and Grace totally naked.  
“So then Mrs Nolan,” he said seductively, his cock hardening quickly. “How about we finish what we started earlier?”  
“It would be my absolute…pleasure,” Grace said, and Bruce’s knees weakened slightly, as, at Grace’s words, he commanded his cock to fill with pleasure.  
“Oh really?” He said, and Grace just winked, before raising her hands to him.  
“PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE…” She began chanting at him, and Bruce willed himself to fall to the floor in orgasm, his cock shooting cum all over the living room floor. Grace just sat down on the sofa, and kept on chanting, watching Bruce continue to orgasm. They were in for a fun night.


End file.
